What You Need to Know
by OandAGang
Summary: Eli/Grace. Not everyone is whom they seem to be in the Manning/Sammler household. Expect the unexpected.
1. Sweet Justice

Title: What You Need to Know

Author: OandAGang

Disclaimers: _Once and Again_ characters, created by Edward Zwick and Marshall Herskovitz. They own 'em, we don't. We're just borrowing them… for the moment.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Eli/Grace. Not everyone is whom they seem to be in the Manning/Sammler household. Expect the unexpected. And learn the awful truth._

**Chapter 1: Sweet Justice**  
  
The trial was scheduled for the following Thursday. Grace burst into tears every time she thought back to that dark, grey, dreary, wet, cold, gloomy afternoon. How could he have attacked her like that? When he just said he needed help writing his latest song with his super-cool band that was practicing in the garage later, he said. Thank goodness demigod Mr. Dimitri was walking his collie Missie right by the house and heard her screaming. He burst into the garage like a hurricane on fire and yanked Eli, her very strong stepbrother, off of her and handed her a blue blanket that matched his eyes that was on a chair folded into a rectangle. She burst into tears as he simultaneously wrapped the blanket around her and used Missie's leash to tie Eli's wrists together. 

"I'll see to it that you never bother your stepsister again!" Mr. Dimitri yelled, then dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone.

After the police took away a seething, cursing Eli, the chivalrous Dimitri drove Grace to his house to calm her down. In the car, Grace had fallen asleep while "Heart like a Wheel" played on the radio. After parking his car in front of his house, Dimitri watched Grace sleep for several minutes, wondering why she ever would have loved a short-haired, unsophisticated little boy like Eli who wasn't even a real musician. Getting out of the driver's seat, he carried Grace out of his car and into his living room. He placed her gently on his couch and went into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. When he placed the glass to her lips, she gratefully took a sip while gazing into his greenish-blue eyes, intoxicated by his presence. The red of his hair was a stronger aphrodisiac than any wine could ever be. 

"Thank you" she whispered. 

"My pleasure," he replied as he toyed with a strand of his hair, his eyes glowing with love.

To be continued… 


	2. Innocence Lost

_In this second installment, all our heroes and heroines seem to be Acting Out._

**Chapter 2: Innocence Lost******

Eli was taken away and thrown in jail. The deputy asked Rick, "What should we do with his guitar?"

Rick told them to lock that blasted guitar away, too, then went home to see if Lily was in the mood for a little nookie.

Eli showed no fear, but swaggered into the jail cell with his trusty guitar. He surveyed the rough crowd in his jail cell. He could take them on, he could take them all on. A skinny, bearded man with an asspole to match Karen's slithered up to Eli, grabbed one of his guitar strings, and yanked it out. He stared at Eli while flossing his teeth with the guitar string. Asspole Man eyed Eli up and down, then in a creepy voice said to Eli, "Well, hellooooo. I'm Miles Drentell. I knew your father, and now I'm very, very pleased to meet you, Eli. Let's get acquainted, shall we?" Smiling, he removed the pole.

Down the hall the sheriff and deputy were startled from their work by a sudden yell from the jail cell, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

  
*****  
  
Jake, infuriated that Lily's newest husband's loser son attacked his little girl, announced all too loudly that he was going to the jail to confront Eli. Lily, fearful of what her rage-aholic ex-husband was capable of, insisted that she go with him.

When Jake stormed into the police department, dragging Lily in tow, they found that Rick was already there. He was laying into Eli when Lily stepped in. "I think, you know, once, just once, you should consider the fact that your son might be innocent!" After all, while she knew she should side with Grace, part of her didn't believe her. And how could someone who looked so adorable in his underwear, (as she blushed to recall the towel scene) sexually attack her daughter? If he hadn't found her attractive enough to attack, then how could he have gone after Gracie?

Just at that moment Tad ran into the prison crying, "Eli! Eli! My love, I came to save you! Don't you worry, sweetest heart!"

Lily realized, "Hey, the reason this dude did not fall for me is because he is gay." So she was happy again; after all, no man in his right mind wouldn't fall for her charm... "But wait -- what is wrong with this Dimitri guy, why did he never fall for me?" Lily thought. "Why is he after Grace? After all, I baked all those pies for him on Thanksgiving, _did.he.not.get.it_?!!!!"

_To be continued…_


	3. Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places

Destiny Turns on the Radio

Chapter 3: Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong with her life; she was already 37 and where was the hubby and the child she thought she would have by the time she was 30? She finished the university in time; found a career; worked all her life; looked after herself; she has had boyfriends, lovers, but what went wrong? What was this feeling inside of her heart and head telling her that she has never been fulfilled? She couldn't take this feeling!  
  
With those thoughts, Judy came to her sister Lily's house: she had heard of the recent events and was very upset: how on earth could that Eli guy attack her niece! Thank God that Dear, Beloved Dimitri was there to protect Grace. Judy thought how well Grace and Dimitri were suited for each other, how good they were both together. She watched them together in the cast party; they were apparently in love even then, though Judy suspected both of them were not ready to admit it just yet: "Ah, red-headed men," Judy sighed. "They are sooo romantic and handsome." This Dimitri guy reminded Judy of an actor she liked a lot: Eric Stoltz. "Yes," Judy thought, "That's it. Eric Stoltz, that's why I liked the Dimitri guy in the first place."  
  
It was early in the morning. The family was having breakfast when Judy came into the kitchen. She saw the kids, Jessie and Zoe, sharing the table. Lily welcomed her, "Come on in, sis, we are having breakfast. Do you want something to eat too?" Judy realized Katie was sitting at the table next to Jessie also. "Katie is spending a lot of time around here," Judy thought. "If it was not for Eli, then why she is around here all the time?"  
  
Katie got up from her chair and gave a warm smile to Judy. "Good morning, Judy, would you like to have my seat? I am finished here."  
  
Judy said, "Oh, that's OK, I'm not very hungry." They passed each other and their arms brushed against each other ever so slightly. Katie was so warm and welcoming, Judy thought. "What is happening to me?"  
  
Katie at the same time was feeling weird too. She knew Judy had boyfriends, but why was she blushing when she touched her arms and why was Katie herself feeling as if she was in close contact with somebody she ... loves? Katie was tired of pursing Jessie. She loved her and everything but Jessie was so naive and afraid! Girls have some needs too, no?  
  
With that thought she extended the coffee mug to Judy. Judy took it from her hands and just for a second their fingers brushed. It was precisely at that moment that Judy finally realized why she could not find the person of her dreams. It was because she was looking in the wrong direction. She could not fulfill herself because no man was capable of doing so, and in this warm June morning, Judy found that fulfillment in the eyes of this high-school kid, Katie. Katie understood what Judy was thinking without her saying a word. They nodded their heads with some secret agreement, but this was a forbidden love too. There would be so many complications, how would Jessie and Judy's family would respond? "Well," Judy thought. "My family accepted Grace and Dimitri, why would they not accept my love, it is my love, after all."  
  
With that Judy asked Katie, "Katie, we have a opening at the Book Lovers, would you like to come around this afternoon? Maybe we can figure out something to satisfy each other's needs."  
  
Zoe leaned over and turned on the radio. Lots of lyrics reflecting the emotions developing in the room came on.  
_  
You make me feel  
You make me fee-ee-eel  
You make me feel  
Like a na-tu-ral wo-muhu-hun._  
  
"This song's boring," Zoe announced, but nobody paid attention because it was only Zoe and she wasn't old enough to be a real character yet, just an annoying one like Jar Jar Binks. She yanked the radio off the counter and it crashed to the floor.  
  
"More French toast anyone?" Lily asked.


	4. Kitchen Wisdom

_Is everything falling into utter Chaos? Just a Theory._

  
**Chapter 4: Kitchen Wisdom**  
  
Lily, dressed in her pink tank top and hip huggers, slowly slinked up the path to Dimitri's house 'cause hey, she thought maybe her and Grace could go over to Booklovers together and bond. She opened the back door to find August and Grace sharing a bowl of popcorn. It was cheese popcorn -- orange, a brilliant, beautiful orange. And OMG they were holding hands amidst the popcorn in the bowl. A bottle of wine rested on the counter. Lily's eye started squeaking again though so she couldn't see a thing. Quickly Dimitri rushed to grab a towel and he and Grace wiped hands that were covered with cheese residue. Lily asked them if they wanted to go to Booklovers. "Sure I'll drive," quipped August.  
  
Suddenly they were cruising down the road. Lily was strapped in the back seat next to Missie. Grace and August were up front. The windows were down and Dimitri's hair was blowing softly in the wind. The car was suddenly very hot inside, steaming even. Lily felt the heat and her hand brushed her forehead -- she was quite flushed. They arrived at Booklovers. Getting out of the car a sudden gust of wind caught Dimitri's yellow tie, and the top bottoms of his dotted shirt were blown loose. His hair blew and the unbuttoned top of his shirt revealed a very white (although very attractive) chest. They entered Booklovers.  
  
Judy offered them ice cream. Silently she pondered, where is that 2-timing Katie, and wondered why Mr. Dimitri doesn't get a new wardrobe -- he only has those 3 shirts. Mr. Dimitri wanted to taste Grace's ice cream. At this point Eli and Tad entered, Eli's arm around Tad's waist. Eli was recently paroled, it seems. Tad said, "Dude."  
  
Coming out of the kitchen to the reading/cafe room of the Lovers, Jake was already tired of cooking meals all his life. He felt his life was just a waste and void... recently he was thinking of the mistakes he had made with the rest of his family. Seeing Lily in the room with that hot-and-bothered, flushed sexy way, his desire for his wife was suddenly renewed. But they were not free agents any more. He had a wife almost his daughter's age, a new kid, and Lily had a hubby, no?  
  
"But wait a minute!" Jake thought, "isn't Rick going away at some point to Aussie land? So maybe all I need to do is just wait little bit longer. Things would work out this summer, he was sure of it..." With this thought, Jake went and sat next to Lily and gave her a kiss on her forehead, just for now.  
  
Lily ran home for a sec from Booklovers because, as we all know, everything of importance in the Manning household is only a block away. She came home, only to be given a sloppy kiss from Jake who had mysteriously appeared at Manning Manor. Lily thought to herself, "Ah, I have retained my power as a Foxy Babe, Jake still has the hots for me. No one will dare call me Queen Clueless again!" With that she lifted her nose up at Jake and said, "Give it up, Jake. I'm with Rick now." Lily sailed out of the house, just wiggling her bum enough to make Mae West proud.


	5. Maid for Each Other

_Love can be tough, even when you're…_

  
**Chapter 5: Maid for Each Other**  
  
Unbeknownst to Lily, Rick had arrived home at the same time. Jake and Rick were alone in the kitchen. Rick eyed Jake. Jake eyed Rick. They both spit. Coyotes howled in the distance. Jake and Rick barreled towards each other in a full body block. Bones cracked, hairstyles got out of place, hormones raged. Locked in a death struggle, Rick gave Jake a head butt. Jake answered it with a serious wedgie. Arms entwined, the testosterone built. Rick yelled out "Give it up, Jake!" then arched a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was running in a Bo Derek slo-mo jog toward Booklovers, when she remembered that she forgot something completely pointless and unnecessary at home. She turned around and ran home without breaking a sweat. She opened the door to the kitchen to find Jake in a French maid costume being spanked by Rick, who was wearing nothing but chaps. Lily shrieked, horrified. "Rick! What's going on here?"  
  
Rick wailed, "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm just a fool for love!"  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore, so she ran out of the house to the nearest bar. Lily cried on the shoulder of the bartender, but luckily she thought to wear waterproof mascara that morning. She stopped bawling long enough to gaze up at the bartender with a doe-eyed look. "Hey," (sniff) "you're kind of cute." Unfortunately for Lily, her pact with the devil had just expired, and the bartender rolled his eyes and let Lily drop on the floor...  
  
Sam, with his newest design for a light switch, couldn't wait to show Rick. He hurried over to Manning Manor and didn't bother to knock. As he burst into the kitchen, he saw that Rick was now in the French maid uniform and Jake was struggling with the waist adjustment on the chaps.  
  
"I hate you," Jake cried to Rick. "You have such a tiny waist. I am like sooo jealous!"   
  
They looked up at Sam. A prolonged silence occurred. Sam arched his eyebrow. "I scored some pot off of Eli yesterday," he stated.  
  
Jake said, "You want to step outside?"  
  
As they stepped outside the back door to light up a doobie, Jake, wearing nothing but chaps, whined, "Hey, it's still kind of cold out. "


	6. Hitching a Ride

_Formation of new alliances…_

  
**Chapter 6: Hitching a Ride**  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie had been waiting at the corner for Katie to pick her up and give her a ride to the mall, where they were going to go shopping for peasant blouses and Billie Holiday CDs. Except Katie didn't show, and then a car pulled up. "Waiting for someone?" said the driver, a girl with hair the color of chocolate brownies, the kind without nuts, cascading down her back in wavy ringlets. It was Alexa, that girl in Katie's class with that red-haired teacher that Grace was in love with who had saved Grace from the unwanted advances of her low-life brother.  
  
"Um, not really, it's okay," said Jessie," but Alexa opened the door by reaching across the seat and said, "I was worried you might need a ride. Get in." Blue eyes met eyes that might be blue or grey maybe as Jessie strapped in because that's the safe thing to do. Suddenly electricity flowed from the ends of Alexa's curly ringlets over to Jessie's thin blond hair that was curled at the ends with a curling iron. "Forget Katie," Jessie thought, and flashed Alexa her famous stunning smile, as her eyes sparkled and a halo of light outlined her profile. "Forget Dimitri," Alexa thought, and shifted the car into drive.


	7. Chance of a Lifetime

_Everyone has learned from their experiences. Especially teachers._

  
**Chapter 7: Chance of a Lifetime**  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Jessie as Alexa drove like a wild woman through the streets of Evanston.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Eli as Tad strapped his helmet on and revved up his motorcycle. Eli was supposed to go to trial the next Thursday, but when he realized his attack on his stepsister Grace was merely an attempt to deny the true feelings he had for Thaddeus in a misguided attempt to prove his manliness, Grace and Lily and everybody who had a say in it including Mr. Dimitri decided to drop the charges.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jake and Rick and Sam asked Lily, who had just pulled up to the house in the SUV, gotten out, gotten sweaters and sweatpants for the scantily clad men and taken a drag from Sam's doobie.

"Where are we going?" Grace asked Mr. Dimitri as he carried her across the threshold, staggering down to his egg car, placing her gently on the roof as he struggled to unlock the door with Missie banging against his legs.  
  
"Booklovers," said Alexa, Tad, Lily, and Mr. Dimitri in all their respective locations.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Katie asked Judy in a purry voice. "I thought Grace and Dimitri's wedding was supposed to start in 10 minutes."  
  
Even as she spoke, Alexa & Jessie, Eli & Tad, Jake & Rick & Sam & Lily, Grace & Dimitri, Aaron & Miriam, Aaron's case worker & Les, Karen & Henry and Mark Feuerstein and that bald guy she dated and that one-night stand she had, and Tiffany and Barbara and Zoe and AJ and Lisa and Russell and Carla and Jen and Sarah and Sam's ex-wife who's also Ross's ex-wife and Sam's bratty son who's also Owen and Will and his daughter from Florida and Jared and Spencer and the ghost of Phil and the ghost of that guy who shot himself in the restaurant and the ghost of the father on Six Feet Under and the ghost of the mother from Providence (because ghosts love weddings) and Rick's mother and Rick's brother who he hasn't spoken to in five years and all the guys Judy ever dated including the old professor who's now like 70 arrived.   
  
Father Michael performed the ceremony and everyone threw breadcrumbs (because raw rice can be damaging to birds who eat it and can't digest it properly) at Grace and Dimitri as they drove off into the sunset and wrote best sellers and lived happily ever after.


End file.
